A Blast From the Future?
by Hermione33Jane
Summary: Harry accidentally sends himself to the time of the Marauders, who feel terrible that he never got to learn the 'proper way to prank.' Lily and James are getting hot and heavy? And Harry is in for a surprise romance! LJ HG Sirius and every girl around.


**A/N: Hey there everyone. Please review my story if you like it or if you can think of any constructive critisim or if you just wanna say hi! (although I don't really think that that will be the case.**

**Chapter One: Going Back**

****

Harry made his way up to his dorm late one night after a nasty detention with Snape. He was in seventh year, and these detentions were supposed to be getting more tolerable, however, Snape was Snape.

He lay down in his bed but quickly realized that sleep wouldn't come to him easy tonight.

Reaching over and putting on his glasses, he silently got out of bed and made his way over to the large window seat across the room. He stared out at the lake for awhile, and then looked up at the stars, thinking about his parents.

Right now, his life was pretty much the worst that he had ever even imagined. Voldemort was after him, intent on being the one to live. Sirius was dead, and Harry missed his friend and confidant more than he could have imagined.

He tried talking to Remus occasionally, but it usually just wasn't the same. Moony was the sensible one, unlike Sirius and James. He just didn't understand a lot of things, but he did try.

Hermione and Ron were 'dating' if you could call it that. Hermione usually just walked around everywhere with an extremely scary look on her face that let Ron know that he once again did something wrong.

Ginny was still torturing Harry's thoughts also. He liked her a lot, but he was so afraid that if he started a relationship, things would get too deep and something would happen to him. He didn't want to put Ginny in that kind of a situation, because he knew that that wouldn't be fair.

Thinking about Ginny always brought him back to his parents, because her red hair and attraction to a Potter boy always made him think of Lily. Lily Potter was probably the person who was on Harry's mind the most these days.

Before, he would think about James, and wish that James could come and help him deal with the death of Sirius or with evil Snape.

But now, Lily was more on his mind because Harry was having more trouble just trying to talk to Ginny, or trying to help Ron remember when Valentine's Day was.

And Harry felt like there was so much about Lily that he didn't know. He knew so much about James through Sirius and Remus, and even Peter (damn him) but he knew so little about his mother.

The only person that could have told him about Lily was Petunia and she wouldn't even look at Harry when he was growing up, let alone now.

So Harry was back at his window staring at the full moon and all of the constellations, which made him think of his mother and of the Marauders.

Damn Voldemort. He had ruined everything. Just then, a shooting star flew across the sky, leaving red and gold sparks shimmering behind it for seconds.

He knew it was cliché but Harry made a wish anyways. He wished that he could have at least gotten to know the Marauders, and Lily, and even changed their destiny. He wished that he had parents.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke up to the sound of his room mate's snores, as usual. Only, there was a much louder noise coming from the bed across the room from his- even louder than Ron's snore, and that was saying something.

Harry groggily reached for his glasses and pulled back the curtains of his bed. He immediately noticed that something was off. Way off.

Looking around him, this place was a _mess_. And Harry had seen messy rooms before, but they had nothing on this one.

Except for one corner, there were chocolate frog wrappers, empty containers, dirty laundry, and unidentifiable objects all over the room. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell and waded through the mess to get to the bed where the noise was coming from.

He pulled back the curtains, not knowing what to expect, but definitely not expecting what he saw.

Which was a seventeen year old boy with long shaggy black hair and an extremely muscular build, curled up next to an old piece of parchment labeled 'The Marauder's Map.'

Harry ran out of the room as fast as he could, forgetting briefly that he was wearing only boxers. He breezed through the common room, thinking of only one destination: Dumbledore's office.

Eventually he made it to the statue and hopelessly threw passwords at it until it finally opened to "blood flavored lollipops" and he bounded up the stairs towards the wooden door at the top.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his blue eyes twinkling as usual- but there was something different and Harry noticed immediately that Dumbledore looked a lot more- spry than before.

He smiled when he saw Harry and said, "Well, Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this hasty visit?"

Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes, causing the headmaster to do a double take.

"You're not James Potter," he said.

"No," said Harry, "I'm his son Harry Potter. And I think I've got a problem."

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, we do have a slight problem…you are Lily's son, also I presume? And what year were you just in previously?"

Harry, a little thrown off that Dumbledore knew that he was Lily and James' son, answered him and then sat there for a moment waiting for Dumbledore to finish pondering over the matter.

"Well, there are many explanations for this but I have to find preciously the right one in order to send you back. Would you please tell me exactly what happened?"

"I was sitting in my dorm- the 7th year boy's- but I couldn't sleep. I was looking out the window thinking about Sirius and about my parents. I made a wish on a shooting star," he said, turning a little red.

"Well, that explains the first part- which is how you got here. The second part is why you are here, in this particular year. You say you were thinking about your parents- what exactly happened that you couldn't talk to them?" asked Dumbledore, almost fearing the answer.

"They're dead," Harry said hollowly.

He went on to explain everything about the future, Voldemort, and the Prophesy. By the end Dumbledore's blue eyes were sort of misty as he looked at the young boy in pity.

"Well, I think that I understand much better now. You see, Lily and James have just been appointed Head Boy and Head Girl, and they still do not exactly- er, get along," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly.

"Great," Harry muttered sarcastically, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well," Dumbledore said mischievously, "I think that it might help Lily and James along a bit to know that they have a son. Maybe that's what it will take to get them together."

"But Professor," Harry said, confused, "I didn't help them get together. I mean, I wasn't born yet. So wouldn't it change the future if they saw me now?"

Dumbledore nodded, pleased. "You aren't stupid, Harry. Of course, with your parents, I should have known. It seems to me that since this didn't happen before, and you have no memory of being here, that the future has already changed. For the better or for the worse, we will see when you go back."

"So you mean…" Harry trailed off hopefully.

"You can save them, Harry. Maybe," said Dumbledore, smiling.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall came bustling into the office.

"Professor, some students in Gryffindor claim to have seen a strange sight this morning. They same James Potter ran through in his boxers, but Potter denies-" she stopped and stared at Harry.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Thank you, Minerva. I can assure you that James Potter is fully clothed. I would like you to meet his son, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled slightly. "Hello, Professor," he said.

McGonagall stared. "Merlin," she muttered. "Would you like me to go and get Potter, Albus?" she said, still not taking her eyes from Harry.

"Yes, please Minerva. And would you please fetch Miss Evans as well?" he asked happily.

"No," McGonagall said quietly. She looked at Harry and noticed his eyes. This seemed to snap her out of her stupor. "Yes, of course Albus. They are both in Potions right now. I will bring them right here."

She left, immediately heading for the dungeons and thinking frantically what all of this meant.

"Potter! Evans! I need you both immediately!" she said looking at James fiercely. The likeness between him and Harry was uncanny.

Lily looked up from her potion, startled. "Me, Professor?" she said nervously. She glared over at James, already blaming him if they were in trouble.

"Aw, come on Minnie. We didn't do anything," drawled James, looking at McGonagall pleadingly.

The rest of the class drew a collective gasp as they always did when they heard the Marauder's calling the teachers by such names.

"Potter! Now! And ten points from Gryffindor for not addressing me in the proper manner."

Lily and James followed McGonagall out of the room and she said, "Professor Dumbledore is waiting for both of you in his office," causing Lily to gasp in fear and James to put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Evans, I won't let you get into trouble. I mean, it was your underwear, but Sirius is the one who stole them and put them on Snape…" he said, grinning.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled, throwing James' arm off of her. "You stole my underwear?" she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, completely forgetting they were in the company of McGonagall.

"No, Sirius did," James said, looking wounded.

"I don't care you stupid arrogant prick I know you were with him," she said, brandishing her wand around in the air.

McGonagall smiled and then remembered that these two were about to meet their seventeen year old son.

"Miss Evans please put down that wand before I am forced to take more points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said sternly.

Lily blushed and put away her wand, "Sorry, Professor. I-I forgot."

They had arrived at Dumbledore's office and the feuding teens followed McGonagall into it.

Harry, who had previously been sitting in a chair by Dumbledore's desk, jumped up.

Lily and James stared at him for several long seconds before Lily finally managed, "Potter, you never told me you had a twin."

James shook his head. "I've never met this boy in my entire life," he finally said. "Who are you?" he asked rather rudely.

Harry chuckled for the first time in a long time. "My name is Harry Potter," he said, not offering anything else.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, I think I will leave you alone with Harry for a while. He will explain all that you need to know and he is not lying," said Dumbledore sternly.

McGonagall and Dumbledore left, leaving the two confused Heads in the office with Harry.

"Um, let's start with an easy one," said James immediately. "How do I not know you?"

Harry smiled at him sadly. "You do know me. Just not yet," he said, glancing at Lily.

Suddenly she noticed his eyes. Her mouth dropped open and Harry looked at her and smiled.

"So, I think Lily's figured it out. My name is Harry James Potter. I came from the year 2007, and I am seventeen years old. I am your son."

Lily looked from Harry to James. "He's your son," she said, groaning slightly. "Please tell me you are nothing like your father and he never taught you a single one of his tricks!"

Harry's smile disappeared. "He never taught me any of his tricks- he never got the chance to, honestly. And people tell me that I am more like my mother than my father," he said quietly.

James snuck a glance at Lily, and she was glaring at him. "And who might that be?" said James with a mixture of curiosity and hope.

"Lily, of course."

Lily gasped and turned her evil glare from James to Harry. "No way. There is absolutely no way that I would have a kid with Potter."

Harry smiled, expecting this reaction. "Well, you don't just have a kid. You get married first, have a beautiful wedding, and then you have me, and then… and then you die."

James and Lily looked at him blankly. "What?" said James sounding confused and not happy at all. "I finally get Evans in the sack and we die?"

Harry told them the whole story of their lives and Sirius and Peter, Voldemort, and the whole thing up until his seventh year.

Lily had tears in her beautiful eyes by the end of his story. She got up and hugged him, saying, "I'm so sorry, Harry. You shouldn't have had a life like that. That's not fair."

James had a completely different reaction. He got up and attempted to storm out of the room. Dumbledore had obviously foreseen this and locked the door from the outside.

"James? Where are you going?" asked Harry, staring at his father in surprise.

"I'm going to kill Wormtail," he said venomously. Harry almost laughed out loud when he remembered Sirius and Remus having that same reaction to Peter in his third year.

"Well, don't. At least not yet. Dumbledore said that there's a chance that this- me coming back like this- could save you. And Sirius. And I am not willing to give up that chance. I need you guys."

"You can save us?" asked Lily, surprised but also happy.

"Well, some other things have to happen first," Harry said suggestively. "Like, you know, I have to be born. Because if I'm not born eventually, I will never get the chance to come back and save you."

James smiled arrogantly and turned to Harry. "Oh, don't worry. You'll be born in good time," he said, winking.

Lily, of course, found this extremely annoying. "Oh, yeah, Potter, what makes you so sure?"

James grinned at her, walked over very cockily, and before Harry or Lily could figure out what he was going to do, James grabbed Lily in a tight embrace, tilted her back and kissed her long and hard.

Surprised, she didn't even have the chance to hit him or scream before the kiss came at her and when he was actually kissing her, all she could think about was how safe she felt here in his arms, and how amazing it was that her son was here. And she really enjoyed that kiss.

In fact, much to James' and Harry's surprise, Lily kissed him back. And that's how Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus found them when they came into the office a minute later. James was holding Lily tightly and they were sharing the most passionate kiss that anyone could have ever imagined.

**A/N: Okay, so that's the first chapter. I'm not sure how long it will be and I don't really like the beginning all that much myself, but the end is better.**

**In the next chapter, Lily and James fight, of course. And The Marauders feel bad that Harry never got a chance to learn how they operate- so they give him a crash course. It's going to be funny and hopefully very enjoyable for everyone. And since I'm almost done writing it, if you are all very good with your reviews, then you should be able to read it by... the end of this week, I hope!**

**Your reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
